chaosorderfandomcom-20200214-history
Naruto Uzumaki
}} Naruto Uzumaki, played by Dae, is the main character of the Naruto series and arguably of this RP. He is a Jounin at this point in the RP. History Pre-RP Naruto lived a whole life alone without anyone to comfort his needs and so he took up the chance to be seen, to be known and turned it into an immature game. When Naruto finally became a Genin, Naruto found friends within his teammates of Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura. During their first big mission, Naruto met with Haku who he shared a bond with. Their friendship became interrupted with Haku's appearance as his enemy. When Haku "killed" Sasuke, Naruto's seal weakened and he called upon the 9 tail fox, defeating Haku with ease. Over time, Naruto tried becoming a Chuunin within the Chuunin exams and met with friends or allies he met overtime. Venturing through the Chuunin Exams, he was unable to get further as a ninja but was able to do something not even Sasuke could do, which was defeat Gaara of the Sand. The Jinchuuriki fought one another until Naruto was left as the winner. Gaara soon changed and they became closer to one another while Naruto and Sasuke moved further apart. Naruto then strayed to meet with Jiraiya, the man who taught him to summon Gamabunta and the other Toads. Naruto learned Rasengan but not before meeting Tsunade and even Sasuke's brother. Once he learned Rasengan, he fought Kabuto, winning through the surprises he always kept. Sasuke became even more jealous when he found that his brother wanted Naruto and so challenged Naruto to a fight. It was interrupted by Kakashi and Sakura where Sasuke learned that while Naruto's Rasengan didn't appear damaging, it had different effects and simply overpowered the Chidori. Still, jealousy ran through his veins, he felt weakened, held down and Sasuke disappeared. Naruto followed him along with Neji, Shikamaru, and Chouji where they all fought their sets of battles. Meeting with Kimimaro, Naruto's anger and stupidity held him back in the fight where Rock Lee appeared and allowed Naruto to pass. When that was over with, Naruto fought Sasuke and in the end, he couldn't kill him and instead scratched the forehead protector to prove a point. Falling unconscious, Sasuke left and Naruto went back home, awaiting the day to end. GameFAQs At that very moment, a boy walked into the room. The odd thing was that he looked just like Naruto except for the lack of stripes. Jiraiya stood in front of the boy and Naruto found that he had a brother, full blood. Jiraiya found Naru on his way here and Naru and Naruto quickly became close. Naruto left Naru alone and went to train with Jiraiya but when he came back, Naru had changed much more than he expected. Both found themselves to be in a much different Konoha. News came of Gaara and how he was stolen. Naruto ran out and tried to find him and Gaara was saved but his bijuu taken. Naruto soon moved in with Naru and both have trained themselves constantly each day. It then came to the point where Naru moved out but Naru, he became such a jealous person with the talk of Naruto and how everyone ignored him. When Naruto was almost taken by an unknown ninja, he was saved by Kurenai and met up with Naru in the forest where Naru showed his true skills and defeated Naruto because of Naruto's lack of hate that his own brother had. Chaos Order Quietly, Naruto then learned the Rasenshuriken with Kakashi, becoming the student of both him and Jiraiya while Naru stayed with Minato, obviously their training taking different fruits. After learning Rasenshuriken, Naruto then used it on Kakazu who he had defeated. With the end of that, Naruto spent the rest of his time training and making the arts of his Fuuton jutsu stronger. Three Years Later Over the course of two years and six months, Naruto learned Senjutsu within the world of the Toads. He now knows of the use of Senjutsu and to enter Hermit Mode though his eyes quickly take shape of the toads. Personality ... Relationships Sakura He was in love with her ever since he was young but soon lost interest in her when they fell apart in each other's lives. Naruto still thinks of Sakura as his friend and won't give it up even after their feelings became stale. Kakashi His old mentor, someone he could trust and the one who taught him how to use chakra manipulation. Yamato He keeps Naruto at bay in case Naruto uses too much chakra and starts to change into Kyuubi form. Temari Currently his girlfriend. Their relationship started in her home but happened to be starting earlier that day inside the Ramen shop where he found out that him and Sakura grew apart. Misc. Enemies *Sasuke Uchiha *Orochimaru *Akatsuki Jutsu Ninjutsu *Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *Rasengan *Yoko Rasengan *Odama Rasengan *Senpo - Odama Rasengan *Yonbiko Imari *Katon: Gamayu Endan *Fuuton: Rasengan Kinjutsu *Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu *Fūton: Rasenshuriken *Fuuton Rasengan Wave *Kyuubi Control Taijutsu *Shihōhappō Shuriken *Kaiten Kakatou Otoshi *Sennen Goroshi *Uzumaki Naruto Rendan *Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan Supplementary *Konbi Henge *Oiroke no Jutsu Summons *Gamaken *Gamakishi *Gamariki *Gamatatsu *Gamahiro *Shima *Fukasaku *Gamabunta Other *Sage Mode *Fuuton: Toad Breath z11.invisionfree.com/chaos_order - Profiles - Approvals - Naruto Major Battles Note: Winner is placed first unless stated otherwise. *Naruto vs. Mizuki *Kakashi vs. Naruto *Naruto and Sasuke vs. Zabuza *Haku vs. Sasuke and Naruto *Naruto vs. Haku *Orochimaru vs. Naruto *Naruto vs. Kiba *Naruto vs. Gamabunta *Naruto vs. Neji *Naruto vs. Gaara *Naruto and Gamabunta vs. Gaara and Shukaku *Naruto vs. Sasuke (Draw, stopped by Kakashi) *Kimimaro vs. Naruto *Sasuke vs. Naruto *Naruto and Sakura vs. Kakashi *Naruto vs. Deidara (Draw, stopped by Kakashi) *Naru vs. Naruto *Naruto vs. Mizuki II *Naruto vs. Kakuzu References Category:Canon Characters Category:Konohagakure Category:Jounin